


Late Night Snack

by majestyyuj



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, spicy 2won yall wanted, vampires duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestyyuj/pseuds/majestyyuj
Summary: Hyewon likes to stay at the bar as she waits for her next victim, but the next person that came into the bar was slightly different than others.
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Kudos: 19





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> everybody thank drea (@.squirtlejoyul) for fighting for 2won nation and giving me the prompt to this HAHAH oh and this one's a little longer and has more backstory cause idk ya'll wanted it longer lmao
> 
> but yeah enjoy and have fun reading!
> 
> follow me on [ twitter ](twitter.com/majestyyuj) to see me scream about izone and leave me comments on my [ curious cat ! ](https://curiouscat.qa/majestyyuj)

Tonight was supposed to be like any other night, find someone, get invited to their home, suck their blood, then leave. Well, maybe a little fun time here and there if they were lucky, and if you were bored. Thank the underworld for making you one of the few vampires in this area, this place is a whole freaktown--or halloween town I guess? Missing people and random deaths don’t really scare anyone at this point, as long as it’s not someone’s daughter or mother then everything’s fine.

You walk into the town’s best bar (actually the only bar), and sit at your usual seat, at the corner of the bar near the corner of the room, your white skin and golden eyes contrasting the darkness of the room, it makes you more alluring, hence more victims.

“Hyewonnie, I see you’re back, how was Devon?” Yena greets you from behind the bar, she knows your real self and doesn’t really care about it, as long as you don’t get blood on her seats then everything’s all good with her. “If you’re asking about the hounds in Baskervilles, it was going well ‘til one of them shot a fucking fireball at me,” you say as you show your lift your jacket from your shoulder, showing the burn scar. Yena cringes and steps back, “ouch, that’s gotta hurt,” 

“And that’s exactly why I’m here, I need a drink, Yena-ya, and I’m hungry,” You say as you rest your chin on your hand,   
“I see, scotch on the rocks, yeah? Just sit there and look pretty, Hyewonnie.”  
“You know that’s what I do best, Yena.”

As you wait for your drink, someone comes through the door, you really didn’t care until the smell in the air changed, the once musty feeling of the bar suddenly turned into a garden of roses. You look over to the door to see a girl, she’s obviously not from here, probably visiting or passing through, she looks around and makes eye contact with you, you raise an eyebrow and look away, seeming uninterested but deep inside you knew you wanted her for tonight. 

She walks over to you, “is this seat taken?” she says in a soft but bright tone, trying not to add to the thick atmosphere in the bar, you side-eye her and shake your head, she slowly pulls the seat and sits next to you.

“Here ya go, Hyewon, your usual,” Yena places your drink in front of you and smirks, she knows that whoever’s sitting next to you is going to be your next victim. She looks at the girl next to you and says, “hey pretty girl, what would you like?” the rose girl thinks for a moment, “hmm… I’ll just take a rum and coke, thanks,” her eyes turning into crescent moons as she says with a smile, “alrighty, no problem.”

You were scrolling through your phone when she suddenly turned to you, “cheers?... Hyewon?” she says nervously, and a faint smile comes from her lips. You raise an eyebrow, random strangers don’t really call out your name but since she was cute you’ll let it pass. You raise your glass to hers, “Cheers…?” you wait for her to say her name, “Oh, Chaewon,” you nod and clear your throat, “alright, cheers, Chaewon,” and clink your glasses together and her eyes turn into crescent moons again.

“A-are you from here?” she asks nervously, “Hm? Ah, yeah I’m from around here, are you visiting or? I don’t really see you around here” you say to her casually, to ease the tension between you.   
“Oh, I’m just passing by, it’s late and I thought I would just sleep at the motel for the night and be back on my journey tomorrow”  
“I see, going home to see family?” you wanna get inside this girls head, sure telepathy would make this easier than anything but where’s the fun in that?  
“Uh yeah, and some friends.”   
“Unlucky that you stopped here, no one wants to stay in this deadbeat zombie town,” you say as you take another sip of your drink.   
“Well, I’m lucky you’re here then.”

You raise an eyebrow and smirk, “and why is that, Ms. Chaewon? How is finding a pretty girl like yourself in a ghost town talking to a stranger in a bar supposedly lucky?” she circles her finger around the rim of the glass and hums, “I don’t know, I just had a gut feeling that I would be better off here for the night compared to being on the road at this hour, I’m not scared of the dark or whatever, I could drive all night, it’s just--I just I had a feeling. Now, I’ll return that question to you, what are you doing here? Willing to talk to some random stranger that sat next to you at the bar.” You chuckle at her words, “first of all, you were the one who said cheers, AND you even added my name,” she looks down to her drink, feeling embarrassed about what she did earlier, “second of all, you’re pretty, a little random I know but who knows when I’ll ever see you again, so I’ll just say it now. Third is the flowers, do you like flowers, Chaewon?” 

“I guess you can say that, how’d you know?” she tilts her head.

“Roses, you smell like a rose garden.” 

“Oh, is it bothering you? I’m sorry I didn’t know it was that strong--”

“Now you’re saying random shit, I didn’t say that I didn’t like it, In which I do, I just haven’t smelled the scent of roses in a while.” 

“Were you fond of roses? Did you have a garden or something?” you realize how her voice gradually becomes louder, she’s getting more comfortable with you, exactly how you wanted it. It’s nice to listen to though, a high tone but soft at the same time, like sitting on clouds.

“I did but it didn’t last long, came to realize I didn’t have a green thumb but I appreciated them while they were alive at least.”

A loud sound comes from the back of the bar and everyone shoots their head to look over to Yena, “sorry! I just dropped something, my bad everyone,” Chaewon’s doesn’t really care about the whole situation, just letting out a soft chuckle at Yena’s clumsiness. 

“What scares you, Chaewon?” at this point it seems like nothing really phases her, driving in the dark, loud noises, nothing.  
“Hmm, as of now, nothing really. I don’t feel like I should be scared of anything, is there something to be scared of?”  
“You’re not scared of monsters?” she laughs at your last statement, “monsters? Monsters don’t exist, why should I be scared of them?”

You put your face closer to hers, with your lips right next to her ear, “since you’re not so scared, would you like to meet one?”  
She takes another sip of her drink and tightens her jaw, “I’m not following…?” You give her a little wink and your eye turns red, she raises her eyebrow and smirks, “heh, okay, I would gladly meet this monster.”  
You get up from your seat and reach out to Chaewon, she grabs it lightly and gets up from her seat as well, her touch is soft and delicate.

\----

Hyewon takes you up to her apartment and it looks like it came straight out of an indie album. Vintage decorations, vinyls, neon lights, and low lit atmosphere reflects her personality, dark and mysterious. She takes off her jacket and hangs it over her leather couch, you can see scratches on her arm, that’s kinky. She sits on her bed and calls you over with her finger, “come here, baby,” and you happily oblige, there’s just something about her that makes you want her more. 

She reaches out to you and you take her hand, she interlocks her fingers in between yours and kisses the back of your hand, “you’re just passing through, right?” she takes your other hand interlocks her fingers with it too, “yeah, I’m leaving tomorrow,” she tilts her head and pouts like a small puppy, “so soon? How tragic,” she locks her eyes with yours, the gold in her eyes shining in the dark lighting--it’s so mesmerizing, so addicting. It’s like she put you in a trance, but honestly, trance or not you would probably go home with Hyewon anyways, I mean who wouldn’t? Her face was probably sculpted by the gods themselves.

“Well,” she lets go of your hands and places them on your waist, “let’s make your stay worth it, yeah?” she pulls you forward and you hover on top of her, “you’re mine for tonight,” she says before she puts her lips on yours, and like every single hot mysterious girl out there, she tasted like alcohol and nicotine for obvious reasons, doesn’t make her any less of a good kisser though. She pulls down your waist, making you sit on her lap, she slowly pulls your shirt up, a sign for you to raise your arms and let her take care of it. Discarding your shirt somewhere in the room, she starts kissing and sucking your neck, leaving hickies in places where everyone in the world could see. You tried to stop her, telling her not to put them there but she didn’t listen, only chuckling at your whining and frustration.

She sits up and hugs you by the waist to carry you--basically exchanging places. Hyewon’s on top of you now, she takes her shirt off and oh my God her body is insane, you truly believe this girl is literally sent from the heavens. She goes back to giving you attention, kissing your lips then down to your neck then to your chest. The lack of physical touch from her is annoying you, “touch me, Hyewon,” you say without thinking. Why do you crave her so much? You start making out with a random person in the bar and now you wanna keep her as your wife? Whatever was in the drink, whatever was that look in her eyes, whatever spell she put on you as she kissed you, it works for sure. 

She grabs your hands and interlocks her fingers with yours and puts your hands above your head, restraining you for touching her as if you weren’t craving for that already, “you can’t tell me what to do,” she whispers in your ear and a shiver runs down your back, was that supposed to scare you? She’s being really distracting if that was the purpose. She kisses your neck and you feel something sharp hit your skin, you flinch at the sudden pain and Hyewon pulls back and chuckles, “ready to meet the monster, baby?” you can’t do anything but stare at her, you still don’t understand what she’s trying to say, so you just slowly nod to say yes. You can see fangs coming out of her canines and those golden eyes suddenly turn red, oh great, a fucking vampire. Because what kind of mortal being would be this attractive to be human? 

“I’ll give you two choices right now, one, you can run out of here and forget I exist, and two, I take your blood, but I won’t kill you,” she says to you. You chuckle through your heavy breathing, “Still not scared, Hyewon. You’re a vampire, fuck it, do whatever you want,” hell, not even a vampire so close to taking your blood doesn’t even phase you, what type of trauma did you witness as a child? Hyewon’s eyes go wide and she raises her eyebrows,   
“fuck, baby, we should get married, can I keep you?”   
“To be your personal blood bank? I don’t think so, fang face.” 

\----

After a few hours of vampire fun, you’re obviously exhausted, Hyewon tries to get out of bed and look for something for you to drink, but ends up stumbling back on the bed,“woah there fang face, a little tipsy?” you laugh at her and she looks confused, “the hell? Vampires can’t get drunk… unless…?” she looks up at you and rolls her eyes, “You fuck--you’re a hybrid aren’t you?” A rose comes up from your hand and you give it to her,  
“How sweet of a vampire to do aftercare, it really is the 21st century.” 

“I hate you, so much.”

“No you don’t, you said you wanted to get married.”

“Not anymore, half-fairy,” you put a finger under her chin to make her look up to you, “Too bad, I was considering it” you kiss her one last time before leaving, “call me, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> yayy thanks for reading i'm still not so sure about my feelings with this but eh i tried my best
> 
> See ya later, suckers!
> 
> [ twitter ](twitter.com/majestyyuj)  
> [ curious cat ! ](https://curiouscat.qa/majestyyuj)


End file.
